


Day 4 Royai Week 2018 (Touching)

by graciegirl2001



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Royai Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graciegirl2001/pseuds/graciegirl2001
Summary: Sometimes, words aren't needed.





	Day 4 Royai Week 2018 (Touching)

His touch was gentle, running against the puckered skin of her back.    
  
"I'm sorry," the whisper drifted past his lips and she closed her eyes.    
  
He kissed her at the meeting point of neck and shoulders where the blade had bit her weeks earlier.    
  
"I'm sorry," the voice came again, breaking slightly.    
  
Hands traveled to caress her face and lips ghosted against the scar on her cheek.    
  
Again.   
  
“I'm sorry.”

Unbidden, he apologized for each mark, ache, and pain that stretched across her body and she adamantly shook her head as he did so.    
  
The burden would never cease for this man.    
  
"Please don't," she had begged. "It's not your fault."   
  
But he had only held her tighter, worry lines long since etched in his face deepening.    
  
Words wouldn't reach him in a state like this, so she showed him in gentle touches.    
  
Cool fingers traced his jawline where tense muscles loosened.    
  
Lips pressed to his forehead, smoothing pinched skin.   
  
Gentle hands threaded through dark hair, then traveled back down to cup his face.    
  
She kissed him as if it could lift the weight from his shoulders... all the pain he buried out of the reach of the world. As if it could bring back the boyish crooked smile that so often adorned his face around her.    
  
She kissed him to convey all the “I'm sorry's” that lied on the tip of her tongue, threatening to spill over as his did.    
  
Riza held him, her thoughts bleeding out of her palms and into the expanse of his skin, like spilled ink on parchment.   
  
And in that moment, Roy didn't need a whisper of comforting assurance to know the words she wished to say.   
  
" _It's not your fault."_ __  
  
"I'm okay."   
  
"We're okay."   
  
Roy kissed her back, unspoken promises tumbling between them.    
  
The silence grew heavy with things left unsaid, but they didn't mind, draping it over themselves like a blanket on a frostbitten night.    


They wore the "I love you's" etched into the fabric proudly, even when the phrase itself couldn't carry through the air.   
  
__ "It's not your fault."   
  
"I'm okay."   
  
"We're okay."   
  
Foreheads pressed softly together.   
  
_ "I love you." _   
  
Damp eyelashes tickled her neck.    
  
_ "I love you." _   
  
Fingertips splayed against his chest.   
  
_ "I love you." _   
  
The hollows of their ears rejoiced at the kettle-drum beating of hearts.   
  
_ We're alive.  _ __  
__  
_ We're okay. _ __  
_  
_ __ I love you.


End file.
